You're The omega
by eommalion
Summary: "jangan pernah menaruh tangan sialan mu di tubuh oemgaku!" -JJK "yak! jeon jungkook! hentikan semua itu!"-KTH "mereka harus menerimanya, karena berani menyentuh milik alpah yang buas"-Eunwoo Jungkook Alpha Omega Taehyung. kookv! ukeTae kookseme! Yaoi-BL


**cast: Jeon jungkook x Kim Taehyung** **Rate: T-M *maybe** **Yaoi BL homo, gay** **if you don't like please don't read.** **typo (s) everywhere** **happy Reading..**

ini menyakitkan!

Taehyung mengambil hoodienya yang tergeletak di tanah. Dengan lemas ia memakai hoodie tersebut, menutupi seluruh tubuh, kepala serta wajahnya.

Ia berjalan dengan wajah menunduk menuju rumah, dan memastika untuk tetap setia menundukan kepalanya hingga menuju kamarnya.

Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah besar baginya. Tapi bagi ayah ,adik dan kekasihnya ini adalah hal yang paling besar! Karena statusnya adalah seorang omega!

Dan ia benci dengan statusnya saat ini.

Setelah sampai dirumah Taehyung langsung menaiki tangga dengan langkah terburu-buru. Menghiraukan teriakan sang ayah yang memanggilnya. Taehyung membuka pintu kamarnya dengan tangan gemetar. Ia segera masuk dan sedikit membanting pintu ketika menutupnya.

Lalu dengan tangan masih bergetar Taehyung membuka hoodienya di depan cermin yang ada di kamarnya. Dan menatap wajahnya. Sebuah luka memar berwarna ungu tercetak di sekitar matanya. Dan ada robekan di bibirnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah pekat.

"Shit!" Taehyung mengumpat. Karena lukanya pasti akan sangat susah di sembunyikan.

"Hufft!!" Taehyung menghela nafas berat. Mengacak surainya kasar, lalu membantingkan tubuhnya pada ranjang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Menggeram frustasi.

Ia sedikit menyesal tidak menuruti perintah- perintah orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya untuk tidak berjalan sendirian ketika ia berpergian. Lagi-lagi dengan alasan yang sama karena dia seorang omega.

"Arrrghh!" Taehyung menggeram. Lukanya akan sangat susah di sembunyikan dan akan sulit juga untuk menyembuhkannya. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama.

"Aish! Dasar alpha sialan!" umpatnya ketika mengingat kejadian beberapa Jam yang lalu. Tadinya ia hanya ingin mencari angin segar. Dan Memutuskan untuk pergi ke salah satu mini market namun tanpa di duga ketika ia pulang dari mini mareket, di tengah jalan ia di cegat dan di sudutkan oleh alpha-alpha yang Taehyung ketahui murid-murid dari sebrang sekolahnya dan sialnya mereka ternyata adalah musuh-musuh dari beberpa murid di sekolah SOPA High school. Tempat ia menempuh ilmu!

Tubuh Taehyung mereka sudutkan pada tembok. Mereka menyeringai, mencibir dan mengejeknya. Menanyai dimana orang-orang yang selalu melindunginya. Seperti Adiknya. Ayahnya. Dan kekasihnya. Yang merupakan seorang alpha.

Dulu, ketika Taehyung kecil. Ia juga suka di perlakukan tidak pantas oleh teman-teman sekolahnya saat mengetahui statusnya adalah seorang omega. Ia selalu di bully. Di ganggu dan bahkan ada yang memukulinya. Hal ini selalu terjadi hingga ia beranjak dewasa.

Namun, hal itu jarang terjadi lagi akhir-akhir ini semenjak ayahnya menikah lagi dengan seorang omega bernama Kim seokjin yang memiliki seorang anak bernama Kim eunwoo—adik tirinya—yang statusnya seorang alpha.lalu di tambah sekarang ia memiliki Mate bernama jeon jungkook yang kekuatanmya berkali lipat di bandingakan dengan eunwoo

Jeon jungkook: Adalah seorang Alpha pemimpin dari sekerumpulan werewolf dalam satu pack. Jungkook sangat kuat dan memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan. Jeon jungkook seorang Alpha yang hanya di takdirkan memiliki satu pasangan abadi sampai mati —yaitu dirinya— seumur hidupnyandan dan tidak bisa memilih. Jungkook akan sangat over protective kepada pasangannya jika pasangannya tersakiti. Dia tidak akan segan-segan mebunuh siapapun yang berani menyakiti atau menyentuh pasangannya

Dan Taehyung bersukur atas hal itu.

Tetapi meskipun begitu,masih banyak alpha-alpha bodoh yang berani menyentuh dan menyakitinya seperti sekarang ini. Padahal semua orang tahu jika Kim Taehyung adalah Mate Dari seorang jeon jungkook.

Sebnarnya ini bukanlah masalah besar. Mengingat dirinya sering di perlakukan seperti ini. Ok, dan dia adalah seorang omega. Tapi bagaimana dengan kekasihnya?

"Huh.." Taehyung kembali Menghela nafas. Ia membalikan tubuhnya menjadi terlentang. Lalu menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia mulai berpikir bagaimana cara menyembunyikan luka-luka di wajahnya? Ia hanya tidak ingin Jungkook tahu! Apakah ia harus menghindari jungkook untuk beberapa hari ini untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Lalu mandi dengan bersih agar aroma alpha-alpha lainnya tidak tercium di tubuhnya? Meskipun sepertinya itu sangat mustahil. Tapi, patut untuk di coba juga bukan?

Brak!

Jantung Taehyung berhenti sesaat. Ketika mendengar pintu utama di buka secara kasar. Dan ia yakin jika itu adalah jeon jungkook. Alphanya, kekasihnya, Mate nya, dan pasangannya seumur hidup.

Dengan gerakan cepat Taehyung mengambil plester yang ada di lacinya kemudian menempelkan pada luka di wajahnya dengan gerakan Abstrak. Ia membuka baju dengan terburu lalu mengambil baju baru di lemarinya dengan brutal sehingga tumpukan baju tersebut menjadi acak-acakan ' _shit!'_ dan ia mengumpat dalam hati. Taehyung segera memakai baju tersebut dan menyembunyikam baju kotornya di dalam toilet guna menghilangkan aroma sakit yang ada di tubuhnya dan aroma alpha-alpha lain yang menyakitinya. Meskipun hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi

Karena nyatanya. Jungkook sudah mencium bau itu. Membuat kaki jungkook tak segan-segan menendang pintu utama dan menorobos masuk kediaman kim dan mengabaikan ayah Taehyung yang menyapa dan menanyainya.

Taehyung menjerit frustasi dalam hati, dan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

 ** _Tok!_**

 ** _Tok!_**

Dan dua ketukan itu membuat nafasnya tercekat dan jantungnya berhenti seketika.

"Kim Taehyung ..." suara berat jungkook terdengar mengerikan dintelinga Taehyung. Ia menangkup kedua wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Kim Taehyung, buka pintunya!" Taehyung dapat mendengar geraman jungkook. Yang artinya kekasihnya itu benar-benar sedang menahan emosi. Dan itu sangat mengerikan bagi siapa pun yang mendengarnya.

"Tidakk! Aku tidak mau membukanya sebelum kau tenang!" sahut Taehyung dari dalam.

Demi tuhan! Ia tidak ingin bertemu jungkook saat ini. Ia hanya takut jungkook akan marah kepdanya atau bahkan menyakitinya. Karena kebodohannya yang keluar tanpa seseorang di sampingnya.

"Ku ulangi sekali lagi, buka pintunya atau aku hancurkan pintu ini sekarang juga!" ancam jungkook dengan nada menyeramkan. "Kim Taehyung!…"

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Tapi, asalkan kau berjanji—" ada jeda sejenak "—kau tidak akan memarahiku dan menyakitiku.." suara Taehyung melemah di akhir kalimat.

Jungkook menghela nafas pelan. Menutup matanya kemudian otaknya berpikir bagaimana omeganya itu bisa berkata seperti itu. Bahkan bermimpi untuk memarahi Taehyung saja jungkook tidak pernah. Justru kenyataanya jungkook akan senang hati memukuli atau bahkan membunuh orang-orang yang telah menyentuh miliknya meskipun itu hanya seujung kuku. Jungkook membuka matanya lalu berkata "Baiklah, aku tidak akan marah. Tapi tolong buka pintunya sayang, agar aku bisa melihat omegaku" suara jungkook melembut namun ada dominan di dalamnya membuat Taehyung yang ada di dalam sedikit bernafas lega.

Dengan tangan gemetar dan jantung yang berdetak tak karuan. Taehyung mulai memegang knop pintu lalu memutarnya. Satu hal yang ia ingin hindarkan dari jungkook, yaitu ia tidak ingin jungkook melihat luka luka di wajahnnya sekarang. Taehyung yakin jungkook akan segera memburu alpha -alpha yang menyakitinya tentunya setelah mengenal bau alpha-alpha tersebut. Maka dari itu ia memakai dua hoodie dan menundukam wajahnya —setelah pintu terbuka— enggan untuk menatap wajah jungkook. Yang ternyata sia-sia. Karena saat ini jungkook mengangkat dagunyan membuat hazel coklatnya bersiborok dengan hazel hitam pekat milik jungkook. Mereka bertatapan beberapa saat sehingga.

"Kookie..." Taehyung mengeluarkan suara karena jungkook tidak mengatakan kalimat apapun. Melainkan alphanya itu mengeraskan rahangnya dan gertakan gigi terdengar olehnya.

"Percayalah! Aku baik baik saja" ujar Taehyung sambil menggenggam tangan jungkook yang ada di dagunya dengan gestur menenangkan. "Kookie, aku benar-benar baik! Ini bukan masalah besar oke? Hanya beberapa luka. Jadi sekarang aku mohon, tenanglah"

Bukan menjawab, justru jungkook menangkup wajah Taehyung dan mengelusnya secara lembut membuat omeganya meringis sakit. Tak berapa lama urat nadi jungkook berubah menjadi hitam, mengambil rasa sakit yang ada di tubuh Taehyung. Hal seperti itu sudah biasa terjadi untuk seorang Alpha dan Omeganya.

Dan Tanpa di sadari mata hitam pekat milik jungkook berubah menjadi merah menyala.jiwa Alpha dalam dirinya mengaung untuk membunuh siapaun yang berani menyentuh miliknya.

"Kookie—ah..." Suara Taehyung begitu parau. Dan ketakutan mulai menghampirinya di saat melihat mata jungkook yang menyala.

"Biar ku tebak, apa ini perbutan Oh sialan sehun dan teman-temannya?" Tanya jungkook dengan dingin yang mengandung bahaya di dalamnya.

Sementara Taehyung berusaha tidak membuat bola matanya keluar karena tebakan jungkook benar. Harusnya ia sadar jika jungkook pasti akan mengetahui orang-orang yang berani menyentuh atau berusaha melukainya. "E-em...itu...itu. a-aku. Bukan! Bukan! Bukan siapa-siapa!" bohong Taehyung, yang jelas-jelas sudah ketahuan. "Dan demi tuhan! Ini tidak apa jeon jungkook!" teriak Taehyung ketika melihat mata jungkook semakin menyala dan raut wajah Alphanya itu begitu menyeramkan. Demi dewa Taehyung tidak ingin jungkook membunuh sipapun karena demi apapun ini bukan lah masalah yang sangat besar

Jungkook maju selangkah lalu dengam segera ia memeluk tubuh kurus milik Taehyung. Ia menghirup aroma omeganya yang begitu memabukan, namun tiba tiba ia menggeram karena ia masih mencium bau alpha lain dalam tubuh omeganya.

"Kau adalah milikku, omegaku. Maka dari itu aku akan membunuh siapaun yang berani menyakiti atau menyentuh omegaku. Aku akan mengurusnya" ujar jungkook dengan nada dominanya. Ia mencium pucuk kepala Kim Taehyung dengan sayang. Sementara kim Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya pada jungkook. Hatinya tiba-tiba menghangat mendengar ucapan jungkook kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat. Ia tersenyum di di dalam pelukan jungkook.

"Tidaak...kau tidak perlu mengurusnya. Aku mohon, cukup tinggal disini dan terus disampingku sampi pagi. Aku mohon..." gumam Taehyung di antara pelukannya. Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya seakan-akan takut akan kehilangan Jungkook. Ia mengusakan wajahnya pada dada bidang jungkook. Kemudian menghirup aroma yang begitu dominan milik Alphanya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu..."

"Aku lebih mencintai omegaku"

Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap omeganya. Mata mereka bersiborok beberapa saat. Namun detik berikutnya mata hazel milik Taehyung tertutup begitu dua belah bibir itu menyatu. Jungkook sedikit melumat bibir milik Taehyung dengan lembut. Mata hitamnya tetap terbuka menatap wajah cantik Taehyung. Jungkook bersumpah ia akan terus menjada omeganya sebaik mungkin. Sampai mati.

Ciuman terputus dan mata Taehyung kembali terbuka. Ia pikir setelah jungkook cukup tenang semuanya akan beres. Bahkan Taehyumg pikir jungkook sudah melupakan niatnya yang akan membunun Os sehun dan teman-temannya. Mengingat jungkook tadi menciumnya dengan lembut. Namun melihat mata jungkook yang kembali memancarkan aura gelap membuat jantung Taehung kembali berdetak dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, aku harus berangkat untuk mengurusnya. Aku berjanji kita akan menghabiskan malam yang panas setelah aku kembali"

"Jeon jungkook!!!" Teriak Taehyung. Terlambat. Karena sekarang jeon jungkook sudah lebih dulu turun dan berjalan dengan tergesa menuju halaman rumah. Dimana mobilny terparkir disana.

Tbc or End?


End file.
